


If I Crash on The Couch Can I Sleep in My Clothes

by purpleplunderbunny



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, No Aftercare, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Subdrop, Unnegoiated Kink, Unreliable Narrator, fucked up dream sex, two unreliable narrators fucking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleplunderbunny/pseuds/purpleplunderbunny
Summary: Cloud goes to bed alone. He sleeps with company.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	If I Crash on The Couch Can I Sleep in My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This exists entirely because of my discord server full of beautiful, beautiful people, with particular credit to Ricochet

The sheets of Cloud’s single bed smell, just faintly, like Tifa; more accurately they smell like a mix of the faint sulfur-stink of Stargazer Heights’ filtered water and the chemical-floral soap Tifa uses. She must have been the one who washed them, making the bed in the hope that he would agree to sleep here. 

Putting his sword down for the night is manageable even if it makes Cloud feel uncomfortably exposed. Taking his armor off is harder, but there’s a procedure for it. He can follow procedures. First, the thicker bracers of his right gauntlet which help keep his wrist from fracturing under the weight of SOLDIER-issue swords, then the left’s thinner one. Muscle memory of the twist and flex that lets the heavy metal slide free takes over, and they clatter loudly down on the small table at the foot of the bed. The sudden lack of weight is always disconcerting, and before he’s quite thought it through the same muscle memory has his leather gloves thumping down beside them. It leaves him feeling naked and makes the room dangerously small.

Okay, then, it’s time for Cloud to commit. 

He takes his time unwinding the bandage from his right arm. The skin there is tender and the weave of the fabric shows itself in overlapping grids of red lines. The exposure makes his whole body feel chilled as Cloud rolls the bandage up, mindful of the tension - tight enough that that it’ll keep its shape, but not so tight to threaten the elasticity.

The pauldron, for all it’s bulk, is actually easier to remove. Two snaps on front hold the harness closed, and then Cloud can ease it off his shoulder and carefully lower it to the floor to step free. The harness joins the rest of his gear on the table.

Cloud could pass for a moderately dangerous civilian right now as long as no one looked too closely.

The last step of the procedure is sit on the bed and unzip and remove his boots, letting them thump back down to the floor one at a time. There isn’t actually anything for him to change into, and Cloud can’t stand the thought of the bare skin required to sleep naked, so he drops the rest of his body flat on the mattress and arranges himself to stare at the ceiling. His chest hurts. The room starts to swim at the edges. Cloud closes his eyes and breathes deep in the pattern ⸻ taught him until, reluctantly, his body starts to relax. 

Who taught him? A wide smile – 

The air shifts. The sounds of the Sector 7 undercity go muffled and distant, and Cloud is choking on mako, losing the room and the bed and his  _ body _ , what did they  _ do  _ to him?

“Hello,” purrs a voice in his ear, and it tears a shiver from his whole body. Cloud tries to jerk away and press close and pretend he didn’t hear anything all at the same time. When the moment passes he slumps, face down, onto sheets that smell like mako. Someone is above Cloud, straddling his hips and holding his wrists down by his head so that the whole of him is spread out. Cloud manages to turn his neck, seeking air, and there’s just enough light to reflect off the wall of smooth silver hair falling from above him. It pools inside the forced semi-circle of Cloud’s arm, cool and heavy. It feels familiar and safe. Cloud has never seen it from this angle before.

Panic makes Cloud jerk again, but even with Cloud’s own enhanced strength Sephiroth was always stronger. This only thing it achieves is making Sephiroth chuckle and lean more of his weight forward. “Are you trying to leave already?” Sephiroth whispers in his ear. “We just got here.” The words catch on a rough spot Shinra left in Cloud, pulling on desires he never had  _ before _ . He wants to get away. He wants to obey his commanding officer’s orders. He wants to relax and let Seph take care of everything for a while.

(“Don’t let me grip too hard,” the same voice orders, from the same position, and Cloud feels soft and relaxed and secure in his human-normal body.)

“Let me go,” Cloud forces out, but he can’t summon the command he wanted. Instead his traitorous voice goes soft and warm. The heat of Sephiroth’s body is seeping into Cloud’s bones, soothing aches he didn’t know he had. It would be so easy to surrender to Sephiroth.

“Is that what you really want, Cloud?” Sephiroth asks, and  _ Cloud _ scrapes across his spine, makes his fingers twitch and his toes curl. 

_ Yes, _ sits heavy on Cloud’s tongue, but he chokes on it instead. It’s far easier to close his eyes again and wait for however Sephiroth decides to toy with his body.

Cloud can feel it when Sephiroth smiles against his ear. “There’s no reason to be afraid of me,” Sephiroth says, and then he grinds his hips down hard against Cloud and heat blooms all across Cloud’s body. Cloud hasn’t felt arousal since _̶̯͓̇̒_̵̞̓_̴͔̮̹̣̈́_̶̡̳͂ but suddenly he  _ wants _ . 

Cloud can’t bring himself to fight it when Sephiroth rearranges him as easily as a doll, dragging Cloud’s arms up and together into one grip. It forces Sephiroth to arch above Cloud, and the sudden space between them leaves his back feeling shockingly cold. If Cloud wants to escape it’s probably the best chance he’ll get, but all he can think about is getting Sephiroth back down here to touch him. 

Sephiroth lays a wide palm on the back of Cloud’s skull, nails scratching at his scalp, and Cloud is groaning even before Sephiroth clenches his fist and lifts. The feeling is incandescent. Each pulled stand of hair tingles, and it feels like every vertebrae in Cloud’s spine has been surgically removed because muscles he didn’t even know he had have abandoned their duties. The position creates a single long line of Cloud’s neck and chest, stretching him taut and making him incredibly aware of each breath.

“Is this what you want instead?” Sephiroth asks, giving Cloud a single shake. When Cloud can’t answer, drowning in sensation, Sephiroth gives a theatrical huff and pushes down to trap Cloud mouth and nose against rough fabric. Cloud doesn’t try to move this time, just opens his mouth and tries to breathe as deep and slow as possible to keep oxygen moving. 

Whatever investment Sephiroth has in Cloud’s answer disappears quickly. Sephiroth keeps his grip but his weight shifts back as he rocks against Cloud’s ass. There’s an untold number of layers of fabric and leather between them, but Cloud can feel Sephiroth’s hardening dick. Cloud tries to push back up into it, but Sephiroth has him so effectively pinned that all he can manage is a few flexed muscles. 

Sephiroth is insistent and rough in his rhythm after that, each thrust a mockery of fucking that shoves Cloud deep into the mattress. The only places their bare skin is touching is where Sephiroth is still holding him down, but Cloud feels as wrecked and controlled as if Sephiroth was really fucking him. There’s nothing Cloud can do, and Sephiroth shows no interest in whether or not Cloud is enjoying himself. It’s perfectly humiliating and lets Cloud abdicate all the responsibility that personhood requires. He doesn’t have to think, or protect anyone, or fight - he just has to stay pliant and obedient and conscious. 

Cloud is deep in a beautiful daze when Sephiroth pulls him up again, unable to even help support his own head as he drinks down cool air. "Ask me for more," Sephiroth hisses. 

Here is Shinra's finest general, a monster they willfully crafted and unleashed on themselves, poised with his teeth around Cloud's neck.

It's intoxicating to have all that power focused on Cloud. It takes a few tries for Cloud to relocate his own jaw, and he almost gets lost again in how freeing it feels to be used before a growl from Sephiroth reorients him. "Please," Cloud manages. He knows it isn't enough even before Sephiroth bares down and grinds Cloud's wrists together. The pressure sends aches radiating up Cloud's arms and makes his pulse pool, hot and heavy, in his hands as blood tries to circulate with nowhere to go.

Behind Cloud Sephiroth snarls. "What should I do to you, trooper?"

"Sir," Cloud starts, words dragging like broken glass against his throat. "Please, sir, make me useful." He says it like a mantra, a rote cadence familiar in his mouth. They’re words he never thought before.

It must be the right answer because Sephiroth suddenly stands, flipping Cloud over effortlessly. A noise tears out of Cloud’s throat at being so suddenly alone in his own skin, but Sephiroth plants one hand on Cloud's sternum before anything but faint flickers can happen in Cloud's head. They flutter away as Sephiroth efficiently jerks Cloud’s belt buckles open and slides one free. The belt ends up around Cloud’s arms, wrist to elbow to create a straight line. It makes the last of Cloud’s tension dissipate; he is in the right spot, doing the right thing, pleasing the right person. 

Sephiroth doesn’t go so far as to actually strip Cloud, instead he shoving Cloud’s clothes out of the way until they meet some internal standard. Cloud’s ankles are still tangled in his pants and his shirt ends up bunched up under his shoulders. It leaves him totally on display, blushing and aching. 

Like this Cloud can’t look anywhere but at Sephiroth’s face. Sephiroth’s inhuman green eyes track every hard line of Cloud’s body, possessive and greedy. Cloud hadn’t actually noticed his own leaking cock until just now, but here, with Sephiroth inspecting him, he would do anything to please Sephiroth enough to earn a hand on his dick. Cloud licks his lips, throat terribly dry. “Sir,” he croaks, “please.”

Sephiroth meets his eyes, face turned cruel and dissatisfied. “Things don’t speak,” he says. 

Cloud broke a rule. He  _ forgot _ a rule, and now Seph will work him over, as promised. There’s never been any rules for fighting Sephiroth, let alone fucking him. Cloud will feel so much better after Seph doles out a punishment, all of the things Cloud’s done wrong exorcised from his body. Cloud would never let Sephiroth torture him.

Still, Cloud’s mouth falls open and he gets a nice big gulp of air before Sephiroth fingers are in there, nails threatening the inside of Cloud’s throat, oh fuck. The muscles in Cloud’s face burn with how wide Sephiroth has forced his mouth open, and an ache has already sprung to life, starting under his ear and curling around the back of his neck. Sephiroth isn’t deep enough to make Cloud gag, but it’s close. Cloud has to focus on staying steady, trembling as his mouth fills up with thick saliva in response to Sephiroth’s intrusion. 

And then Sephiroth just leaves his hand there, keeping Cloud helpless but leaving his body free to play with. Cloud can’t even pay attention to what Sephiroth is going to do next, because if his focus waivers he’ll choke. 

Sephiroth’s first pass down Cloud’s chest is just a set of light scratches, testing his skin. It's enough warning for Cloud to brace himself before the second pass burns lines of fire down his pecs, his abs, his gut. He doesn't make a sound, just exhales through his nose and blinks back hot tears. Sephiroth does it again, and again, and again, fracturing Cloud into pieces and leaving behind raw skin. He’s further into Cloud’s mouth now, and Cloud is going to have to swallow against the intrusion soon. It’s everything Cloud needed.

Sharp pain flares to life on Cloud’s chest and he breaks. He tries to scream but can’t; he can hear himself gurgling as his throat frantically tries to decide what to do. Sephiroth does nothing. Cloud can’t stop dry heaving, and every contraction feels like his chest is being ripped open anew where Sephiroth has a nipple pinned between two nails. It gets impossibly worse when Sephiroth starts to methodically roll his grip back and forth and Cloud goes somewhere else for a while, warm and dim and floating.

Sephiroth lets go and pulls out and Cloud rouses, just a little. One side of his chest aches, bone deep. He’s gasping, every breath a shuddering mess. His eyes are damp and he can feel where tears have run down his face.

Sephiroth slaps him hard on the cheek. It wrings more sobs out of Cloud. “I’m going to help you be quiet,” Sephiroth informs him, and then the thick knit of Cloud’s shirt is being shoved unceremoniously between his lips. It’s painfully dry and Cloud almost gags again.

Cloud can’t track what Sephiroth is doing, but then Cloud’s trapped legs are being lifted. Sephiroth effortlessly bends him in half, thighs to chest, making Cloud’s spine round out. It traps Cloud’s still-hard cock against his own stomach, painful where Sephiroth scratched him, and leaves room for Sephiroth to settle on his knees behind Cloud.

“You’ve been so boring today, Cloud,” Sephiroth informs him. Something shockingly cold drips between Cloud’s thighs. “I don’t fuck boring things.”

It’s the worst thing Sephiroth could have said. Cloud wanted his fucking but he screwed up and now Sephiroth won’t let either of them enjoy it. His mistake means Seph won’t feel as good, but there’s not enough strength left in Cloud’s body to do anything about it. Sephiroth spreads whatever lube he’s using around with dispassionate strokes and when Sephiroth’s cock finally, finally slides between Cloud’s thighs he can’t even help hold them tight to make it better for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth doesn’t have any problem doing that himself. He gets one hand on each of Cloud’s outer thighs and pushes them together and then starts an unhurried pace, slower than before. Each drag of Sephiroth’s dick on the delicate skin of Cloud’s thighs is exquisite, but it reminds him that he’s  _ not _ getting fucked. This is his punishment, and Cloud has to stay here and take it. Cloud gets to offer Seph the chance to use Cloud’s body however he sees fit when meetings and deployments and trainings all align, and this isn’t what Cloud wants but what he  _ wants _ is for Seph to make Cloud’s body good for something. 

Sephiroth’s movements jostle Cloud’s own cock, and abruptly Cloud has to focus on not coming. This whole scene is focused around Seph’s pleasure and  _ things  _ don’t  _ come  _ without being told to. Cloud’s still gagged though, and all he can do is sob and make indecipherable noises and hold on. 

When Sephiroth chuckles, low and dangerous, Cloud freezes at the implicit threat. “Look at my wrecked plaything. You’re trying so hard to be good for me, but I don’t know if you’re up to it.” The rhythm between them shifts, Sephiroth slowing down and deepening. It’s not a kindness, because now Cloud is hyper aware of each individual movement. Cloud wants to come. Cloud wants to be good. Cloud wants this to last forever and for Seph to let him come and to never come again if it means that Seph is happy with him. He nods so Sephiroth knows he’s listening. 

“Look at me,” Sephiroth orders, and it takes tiny flickers of pain before Cloud can come back to himself enough to meet Sephiroth’s eyes. “Brace,” Seph says, and Cloud has exactly enough time to get his head lined up between the protection of his arms before Sephiroth’s full strength goes into  _ trying to break Cloud’s spine.  _

Cloud goes somewhere else.

He has no idea how long Sephiroth fucks between his legs. He’s feeling so much it hurts but it’s - it’s good. Cloud is good, and he feels good, and Sephiroth is free to ignore Cloud while Cloud just exists here in this moment with complete silence in his head. 

Seph must come eventually, but Cloud doesn’t know when. He only knows his fucking is over when his mouth is abruptly freed; the world is still moving even if Sephiroth isn’t. His mouth is dry and his shirt is soaked where it lands against his chest.

Sephiroth kisses him, cradling his head. There’s nothing gentle about it, but Cloud feels claimed and cared for - a prized possession. “Rest,” Sephiroth says. 

  
  
  
  
  


Waking up takes a while, a sense of space returning as Cloud stares at a wall. Cloud is dazed, and he  _ should _ be sore, even a SOLDIER should hurt after that, but he feels well rested and even the normal little constant aches he lives with are gone. He’s alone? He’s alone. He’s  _ been _ alone. Sephiroth wasn’t here, except Cloud is reliving every second and it  _ felt  _ real.

It wasn’t real. It couldn’t have been. Cloud would never let Sephiroth do - that to him, and he’s never done that before.

Why does he remember how it feels to get fucked if he’s never fucked anyone?

Cloud’s dick finally loses its patience and twitches where it’s trapped against his thigh. It feels wrong but Cloud is  _ so hard _ , and he hasn’t had an orgasm in months. Years? He spits in his hand and tries to not think about any of the mechanics or what it is that got him to this state. 

It’s only when he finally looks down to clean himself up that Cloud sees the bruises, in the very last stages of healing and only barely visible. Two hand shaped bruises on his thighs.

Sephiroth was here? But there’s no  _ sign  _ of him, no smell of mako or lingering feathers. Cloud isn’t even aware of moving, but his back slams against the wall this bed is shoved up against and yes, thank you, he  _ knows _ he’s hyperventilating. 

Sephiroth was here. He let Sephiroth do that to him. Cloud enjoyed letting a sociopathic murderer degrade and use him. Cloud feels better after letting a sociopathic murderer use him because he is, in fact, that much of a broken, disgusting human being.  __

Cloud’s a broken human with a job to do and people relying on him, though, so he can’t do anything about it. He just has to endure with the knowledge that this is what it takes for him to get hard.

It takes a long time for Cloud to get out of bed.

  
  
  
  



End file.
